


The Return of Harmony -First Meeting

by 10dragon



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Gods, Magic, Politics, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22470649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10dragon/pseuds/10dragon
Summary: The first time Celest heard that she was to marry a stranger, she wanted to fight for her freedom. Winter, felt no different then she did. But when they run into each other without knowing who they indeed were... well you'll see
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	The Return of Harmony -First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short story flushing out the parents of my actual stories main characters. Enjoy.

Celest could not believe her ears when she heard what her mother had told her. “You will be married to the Crown Prince of Wisteria by the Summer.” She was shocked. Dumbfounded. Mostly, however, she was angry. Celest, for one, didn’t even want to BE married. She knew that her father tried to marry her off to her 4th cousin, Ronald Adan, to keep the bloodline mostly pure. But to marry a complete and utter stranger was something she didn’t even think about. She stared at her mother with a glare. “But I thought that we were going to war with Wisteria? Now you want to USE ME AS A POLITICAL PAWN!??!?!” she didn’t mean to raise her voice at her parents, but she couldn’t hold back how she felt. “Celest Mir Eld! Do not raise your voice to your mother. She is also your, Queen!” her father sternly stated. Celeste rolled her eyes and held her ground. “W.H.Y.” She firmly responded. “Yes, we would be going to war with Wisteria, but if we can stop a war before it breaks out, as well as make a treaty of the two kingdoms.” Her mother told her. “then Fernia will be safe and have an ally in Wisteria.” Celest had started to pace back and forth. “I don’t get a say in this?!” her mother shook her head. “I am afraid we already said yes to the marriage. Their caravan will be here in two days.” Celest stomped her foot and turned to leave the throne room, but before she did, she turned her head and looked at her parents. “My children will NEVER go through something like this…” and with that, she left.  
Celest stared out her window. Not knowing if she would ever indeed be free even after marriage was on her mind. She knew that if she went through with this, then she would have stopped a war. However, she would possibly lose herself in the waves, her fire being snuffed out by his wind. “I can’t do this…” she whispered. She looked back at her closet and got up. Going to her closet, she looked through her many gowns and dresses until she found her street clothes. “Fine then… If I’m going to lose my freedom, then I might as well live one last day out in the world as a normal person.” She stated to herself, pulling one her clothes. She looked in the mirror as she put up her long fiery red hair, flipping her hood on her cape up. She pulled out a long rope and threw it over the edge of her window. As she climbed down, she looked all over, making sure that she was not being followed or seen. She was going to disappear today if it was the last thing shed do.


End file.
